Saudade
by cosmicreiner
Summary: She's an outcast with a missing past, he's on the most important mission of his life. What happens when the two meet?
1. Prologue: The desire to belong is human

**847**

 **104th Training Corps**

The day had finally come for Ena, The day Ena would take the first step in avenging Elysian. Ena made her way to the training facility, getting into her respected place in line. She stood between a boy with two-toned hair and a boy with a face full of freckles. A bald man, started walking, checking each of the new recruits out. He stops, landing on a short blonde haired kid.

"Hey moptop, what do they call you?" The bald man yells, The blonde boy, obviously shaken.

" Armin Arlert Sir, from Shiganshina District sir!" he yells, trying to sound as calm as possible

.

"Cadet, why is there a runt like you here?" The bald man asked leaning down to face the blonde.

"To help humanity overcome the titans!" Armin says.

 _There is no overcoming the titans._ Ena thought to herself, looking at the ground with sadness. Instructor Shadis made his way down the line asking a select few their names, and why they wanted to be there.

Instructor Shadis made his way closer and closer to Ena, to finally land on the boy with the two-toned hair next to her. The boy raised his arm to his heart

"My name is Jean Kirstein sir, from Trost district," he says.

" Why are you here?" Instructor Shadis asks, "to join the military police sir, the best of the best." Instrustee Shaids then headbutts the boy known to be Jean.

Turing to Ena with a pissed off look on his face "Ena Sauer sir, Krolva District sir, I want to join the survey corps to avenge the death of those dear to me." Ena says, putting her fist to her heart.

Instructor Shadis nods and moves down the line. Ena had learned the names of those she would have to interact with, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirsten, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Marco Bolt, Mikasa Ackerman, Krista Lenz, Sasha Blouse, and Eren Yeager.

After introductions, everyone went their separate ways. Ena was looking around to see the number of trainees that had already given up. Cowards, Ena thought to help, clenching her fist before grabbing the door to the mess hall. She let out a deep breath thankful that she made it into the mess hall before anyone else. Ena chose to sit in the back, as more people start to fill in, the more she hopes nobody will notice her.

 **Reiner POV**

Looking around the room Reiner's eyes landed on a small blonde girl hiding in the back. He had a feeling of Deja vu looking at her.

"Reiner," Bertolt said tapping his shoulder.

"Nothing he responds quickly. Making his way across the room, Annie and Bertholdt in toll. The three of them had remained silent the until Eren had started to talk about the titan attack, keeping his eyes on Eren and every word he had to say.

Jean and Eren arguing about their career choices have filled the room with tension. Reiner's eyes shifting between the girl in the corner and the arguing between Eren and Jean. With Eren and Jean's argument becoming more, Reiner's eyes shift to the small blonde leaving the mess hall in a hurry.

"Reiner, are you okay?" Bertolt asked practically in a whisper.

"Yeah, something just caught my eye," Reiner says turning back to Annie and Bertholdt. As the night was ending, everyone was heading towards the barracks.

Before ending the barracks something caught Reiner's eye, the small blonde from mess hall was laying in the grass under the moonlight. Her blonde hair looked nearly grey.

"Reiner, what's wrong, you have been acted strangely all night." Bertolt asked.

"You know that girl who was sitting alone at dinner?" Reiner asks still looking in the girl's direction. "Yeah, I noticed her earlier," Bertolt says.

Reiner looked at Bertolt for a moment then walked onto the field the girl was in, He looked down at the girl who had her eyes closed as if she was dreaming.

"Uh excuse me," Reiner said looking down at her. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes," She said sitting up, her light blue eyes looking into his.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting on the grass beside her. "The stars," she said pointing to the sky.

The girl standing up, showing him a small smile, turned and started walking away.

"Wait," Reiner said, the girl slowing in her movements "What's your name?." She stopped, "Ena," she says as she begins to walk away.

"My name is Reiner," He tells her and gives a wave, before disappearing into the dark. _Ena, Passionate,_ he thinks before he headed back to the barracks.


	2. Chapter 1- 104 training corps

**847**

 **104th Training Corps**

The day had finally come for Ena, The day Ena would take the first step in avenging Elysian. Ena made her way to the training facility, getting into her respected place in line. She stood between a boy with two-toned hair and a boy with a face full of freckles. A bald man, started walking, checking each of the new recruits out. He stops, landing on a short blonde haired kid.

"Hey moptop, what do they call you?" The bald man yells, The blonde boy, obviously shaken.

" Armin Arlert Sir, from Shiganshina District sir!" he yells, trying to sound as calm as possible

.

"Cadet, why is there a runt like you here?" The bald man asked leaning down to face the blonde.

"To help humanity overcome the titans!" Armin says.

 _There is no overcoming the titans._ Ena thought to herself, looking at the ground with sadness. Instructor Shadis made his way down the line asking a select few their names, and why they wanted to be there.

Instructor Shadis made his way closer and closer to Ena, to finally land on the boy with the two-toned hair next to her. The boy raised his arm to his heart

"My name is Jean Kirstein sir, from Trost district," he says.

" Why are you here?" Instructor Shadis asks, "to join the military police sir, the best of the best." Instrustee Shaids then headbutts the boy known to be Jean.

Turing to Ena with a pissed off look on his face "Ena Sauer sir, Krolva District sir, I want to join the survey corps to avenge the death of those dear to me." Ena says, putting her fist to her heart.

Instructor Shadis nods and moves down the line. Ena had learned the names of those she would have to interact with, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirsten, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Marco Bolt, Mikasa Ackerman, Krista Lenz, Sasha Blouse, and Eren Yeager.

After introductions, everyone went their separate ways. Ena was looking around to see the number of trainees that had already given up. Cowards, Ena thought to help, clenching her fist before grabbing the door to the mess hall. She let out a deep breath thankful that she made it into the mess hall before anyone else. Ena chose to sit in the back, as more people start to fill in, the more she hopes nobody will notice her.

 **Reiner POV**

Looking around the room Reiner's eyes landed on a small blonde girl hiding in the back. He had a feeling of Deja vu looking at her.

"Reiner," Bertolt said tapping his shoulder.

"Nothing he responds quickly. Making his way across the room, Annie and Bertholdt in toll. The three of them had remained silent the until Eren had started to talk about the titan attack, keeping his eyes on Eren and every word he had to say.

Jean and Eren arguing about their career choices have filled the room with tension. Reiner's eyes shifting between the girl in the corner and the arguing between Eren and Jean. With Eren and Jean's argument becoming more, Reiner's eyes shift to the small blonde leaving the mess hall in a hurry.

"Reiner, are you okay?" Bertolt asked practically in a whisper.

"Yeah, something just caught my eye," Reiner says turning back to Annie and Bertholdt. As the night was ending, everyone was heading towards the barracks.

Before ending the barracks something caught Reiner's eye, the small blonde from mess hall was laying in the grass under the moonlight. Her blonde hair looked nearly grey.

"Reiner, what's wrong, you have been acted strangely all night." Bertolt asked.

"You know that girl who was sitting alone at dinner?" Reiner asks still looking in the girl's direction. "Yeah, I noticed her earlier," Bertolt says.

Reiner looked at Bertolt for a moment then walked onto the field the girl was in, He looked down at the girl who had her eyes closed as if she was dreaming.

"Uh excuse me," Reiner said looking down at her. The girl jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes," She said sitting up, her light blue eyes looking into his.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting on the grass beside her. "The stars," she said pointing to the sky.

The girl standing up, showing him a small smile, turned and started walking away.

"Wait," Reiner said, the girl slowing in her movements "What's your name?." She stopped, "Ena," she says as she begins to walk away.

"My name is Reiner," He tells her and gives a wave, before disappearing into the dark. _Ena, Passionate,_ he thinks before he headed back to the barracks.


End file.
